I Love You, Chibiusa
by Silent Spirit 17
Summary: <html><head></head>When Chibiusa misses the future and her family, Usagi shows her she is still loved and promises she will always be there.</html>


Chibiusa was asleep in bed, having nightmares of the future. She was tossing and turning and whimpering. She couldn't relax.

When morning came, Chibiusa woke up to discover she'd wet Usagi's bed. She was sure Usagi would be furious. Before she could even think to do anything though, Usagi walked in the door and saw the wet spot on the bed. Chibiusa started crying and hid her face, certain Usagi would strike her. However, Usagi wasn't mad at all. She simply said, "It's okay, Chibiusa. I'll wash the sheets. Let's just get you cleaned up, huh?"

Chibiusa calmed down and Usagi picked her up and carried her to the bathroom. She started the bath and undressed Chibiusa, throwing the soiled pajamas in the hamper. She washed her up and tried to play with her a bit, but Chibiusa wasn't in the mood.

"What's wrong, Chibiusa?" asked Usagi. "I'm not mad."

"I miss my mother," Chibiusa told her. "She sent me here for training, but I want to go back home. I miss everyone back home so much."

"She's only trying to help you," Usagi explained, though she knew Chibiusa wouldn't understand. She was only 5 and she really did need her mother.

"I know, but I still want to go back home," Chibiusa said.

Usagi finished bathing Chibiusa and picked her up out the tub. Dressing her in a towel, she carried the small child back to her bedroom and laid her on the bed.

"Usagi?" Chibiusa said while Usagi picked her out an outfit.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Do you want to be my future mother?"

Usagi was stunned for a moment, but quickly realized where the question came from. Chibiusa had been a pain when she first came and all sorts of trouble had happened. Because of that, Usagi disliked Chibiusa and often wished she would disappear. However, once she found out exactly what was going on–that Chibiusa came from the future in search of a way to rescue her mother and was being chased by people intent on killing her–she became sympathetic and felt bad for Chibiusa. She remembered how hard it was for her when she first started as a sailor soldier and she was 14. Chibiusa was only 5 and had much bigger problems than her. She could only imagine the poor girl's burden.

"I guess you don't?" Chibiusa said, starting to tear up.

Usagi remembered Chibiusa's question and realized she hadn't answered it yet. "Of course, I do," she told her.

"You're not mad at me anymore?"

"No, sweetie," Usagi answered. "But you should've just told me you needed help. I would've listened and done anything I could to help you."

"I didn't think you'd believe me," Chibiusa admitted.

"After I became a soldier, so many things started happening," Usagi told her. "I wouldn't have had any reason not to believe you."

Usagi dressed Chibiusa and then, the two walked downstairs for breakfast. Unfortunately, Chibiusa tripped down the stairs and hit her head. The little girl started crying instantly, but Usagi picked her up and cradled her, which quickly calmed her down. She then inspected her head, which was undamaged, so the two continued downstairs.

Luna, from afar, watched them, feeling proud of Usagi for how much she'd matured since becoming a soldier.

At the breakfast table, Usagi and Chibiusa took their fair share of pancakes. Chibiusa wasn't really hungry and Usagi took notice. Chibiusa did eat part of her breakfast, but eventually left the table, went in the living room and sat in a corner, facing the wall.

Usagi followed her to make sure she was okay. "Are you still sad about your mother?" she asked.

"It's really your mother," Chibiusa replied. "It's just hard to come down here and see your whole family happy and laughing when I miss my family so much." She was hoping she didn't sound ungrateful.

Usagi considered Chibiusa's words. She knew being so far from her family so much wasn't good for such a little girl and, naturally, it was hard for her. Plus, after everything that had happened, it was really important for Chibiusa to be with her parents at the minute. "Chibiusa, why couldn't you train in the future?" she asked.

"My mommy thought I'd be better off here," she explained. "She thought I'd fit better here because I was teased in the future for not having any soldier powers. But I don't care about that anymore. I want to go home."

"I'm sorry," Usagi sympathized. "Is there anything I can do? Maybe take you out?"

"No," Chibiusa answered, shaking her head. "I don't want to do anything."

"You don't have too many chances to be a normal little girl, do you?" Usagi asked.

Chibiusa turned around and looked up at Usagi. _"What does she mean?" _she thought.

Usagi explained, so Chibiusa didn't have to ask. "You're only 5 and you've been though so much. You came from the future, had the mission of saving your mother, were being chased by murderers and were almost killed multiple times. Now, you're in training to be a sailor soldier. That's a lot for anybody. Don't you ever just want to be normal?"

"I want to be a soldier," Chibiusa said.

"Okay, but wouldn't you like to just relax and play for one day?" Usagi asked her.

Chibiusa had to admit she did.

"Then, let's go out. I'll take you to the park and the zoo and for ice cream. Does that sound good?"

Chibiusa nodded happily. She went back to the table to finish her breakfast.

After breakfast was over, Chibiusa and Usagi got their shoes on and headed out. It was a very warm day, so they didn't even need jackets.

Their first stop was the park. Chibiusa wanted to go on the swings, but they were all taken by other kids at the moment, so she and Usagi played together in the sandbox. Usagi helped her build sandcastles and they drew pictures in the sand. When one of the swings finally became available, Chibiusa hurried over with Usagi following so she could push her.

"Push me as high as you can!" Chibiusa told Usagi cheerfully when she got on the swing. Usagi laughed and did so, happy to see Chibiusa finally having fun.

When Chibiusa finally tired of the swings, she and Usagi went on the slide, the monkey bars and the jungle gym. Chibiusa almost fell off at one point, but Usagi was right there to catch her.

When Usagi decided it was time to leave, Chibiusa was disappointed until Usagi reminded her about the zoo. She perked up right away and excitedly grabbed Usagi's hand. Usagi wished she had brought a camera to capture the big smile on Chibiusa's face.

At the zoo, Chibiusa saw so many animals. She saw peacocks, snakes, lions, penguins and so much more. She wished she could take all of them home with her. The only animals Chibiusa didn't like were the lizards because they scared her, but Usagi assured her they were nothing to be scared of.

"_Usagi really loves me," _Chibiusa thought._ "I'm glad to be her future daughter."_

After two hours at the zoo, it was time to go. The last stop was the ice cream parlor, Chibiusa's favorite. Chibiusa got chocolate while Usagi got vanilla. The two sat in the parlor to eat their ice cream and just talk. Usagi asked about the teasing Chibiusa endured in the 30th century and Chibiusa explained that all the kids at her school had soldier powers except her because she hadn't gotten any training. She couldn't even transform yet when she was in the future. Usagi promised Chibiusa that she'd become a great sailor soldier.

The two leave the parlor hand-in-hand and, seeing that it's getting cloudy, head home. Chibiusa's had a great time being out with Usagi. Usagi enjoyed herself too. She was glad she'd taken Chibiusa out for a day of fun, as she herself needed it as well.

Back at home, Chibiusa laid down on the couch for a nap. Usagi sat next to her, admiring the sleeping beauty. _"It's amazing that when she first came, I was so anxious for her to leave and now, I couldn't imagine being without her," _Usagi thought. _"But I know she needs to return home as soon as she can."_

Later on, when Chibiusa was awake, Usagi heard arguing. She rushed downstairs, as did her parents, to find Chibiusa and Shingo arguing over a video game. Usagi's parents confiscated the game, causing Chibiusa to throw a fit. Usagi's mother was about to scold her, but Usagi told her mom to let her take care of it.

Usagi picked Chibiusa up and carried her to her bedroom. Chibiusa was still crying and now was afraid Usagi was going to spank her, which she'd done twice before. However, that's not what Usagi did. Instead, Usagi sat her in a corner and kindly said, "You need to calm down. Stay here. I'll be back in 5 minutes."

While Usagi was gone, Chibiusa wondered why she didn't spank her for being bad. _"Maybe she's going to when she comes back," _Chibiusa thought. She was scared. She truly did love Usagi and didn't want to anger her.

However, when Usagi returned five minutes later, she wasn't angry at all. Chibiusa had calmed down and wasn't crying. Usagi bent down to pick her up, but she lowered her head in fear. "What's wrong, Chibiusa?" Usagi asked.

Chibiusa looked back up. "You're not going to hit me?" she asked.

"No, sweetie," Usagi answered. "I just wanted you to calm down." Usagi knew why Chibiusa had assumed that and had to admit to herself that if she still didn't like Chibiusa, she probably would've spanked her, but things weren't like that anymore. She'd grown patient with Chibiusa and come to love her.

Chibiusa reached her arms up and Usagi picked her up and rocked her gently for a while. "I love you so much, Mommy," Chibiusa said.

At that moment, Usagi's heart swelled up with joy. She couldn't have been happier. "I'll never leave you, my angel," Usagi promised. "I'm always going to be right here."

The little girl, tired once again, fell asleep in Usagi's arms. Not ready to put her down yet, Usagi continued rocking her and eventually laid on her bed and fell asleep with Chibiusa lying on top of her, the two hugging.


End file.
